


Red Pandemic

by Funkspiel



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kinktober 2017, Red Panda AU, Red Panda!Graves, Whump Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: Newt has to subdue a curious creature that's freaking out in the halls of the Woolworth Building. But the fact that there's a Red Panda running around MACUSA's halls is hardly the most surprising thing he'll experience that day.Day 15: Drugged





	Red Pandemic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Красная пандемия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485456) by [kak2z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z)



**** Newt almost felt bad, doing what he had done. But the poor little thing had been so terrified, it was bound to hurt itself if he didn’t do something.

Newt had come to MACUSA to the sight of internal turmoil. Aurors and staff were running every which way, bug-eyed and panicked, and the Magizoologist thought surely Grindelwald had escaped based off their expressions only to freeze at the sight of a little bundle of fur blazing down the hallway in big, romping bounds for such a small body — a whole gaggle of worrying Aurors chasing it.

It was a Muggle creature; non-magical but exotic nonetheless. Big paws attached to a chubby little body of russet fur and black stripes, all trailed by a big, bushy tail. It’s small black eyes round with panic as it quacked worriedly, shrieking all the way down the hall. It took a corner, sharp, and a couple of Aurors plowed into a wall while two others tangled up in each other and fell.

“Newt!” Tina called as she rounded the corner, pointing at the red panda running his way, “Catch him!”

Newt took a step forward, only for the little creature to backpedal comically and turn tail down another hallway. He heard Tina curse, but all Newt could focus on was the terror in the poor dear’s eyes. Without another thought, he reached into his coat pocket to retrieve a small gun. He aimed, his hand still despite his generally clumsy nature, and fired once.

Down the hall, the little creature squeaked. It tumbled into a chubby little roll before contorting into quite a silly position to look at the dart sticking in its butt. 

“Newt!” Tina shouted, shocked as she ran for him. “You shot him!”

He didn’t answer right away. Instead, he hurried forward to gather the little bundle of anxiety into his arms. Even now, the sedative was beginning to work. It had been mild — nothing to knock the little dear out completely — but enough to make him pliant. Its eyes blinked furiously, as though fighting the growing haze of bliss and sleepiness, as drowsiness made it sluggish and calm. It curled into Newt’s arms, snuffled softly at his neck, before finally settling its little fuzzy chin upon his shoulder and sighing — its heart rate slowly calming against his palm.

“Ssh, ssh, ssh,” Newt murmured, “Mummy’s got you.”

“Newt,” Tina said as she finally caught up, her worry ceasing as she caught sight of the calm little creature. “What did you…?”

“A mild sedative,” Newt supplied, “This is hardly the first time I’ve had to subdue a frightened creature. They’re more likely to hurt themselves running than anything else, so this is the easiest way to help. How did he get in here? This is a Muggle animal.”

Tina nodded, catching her breath, before sweeping her hair back and gesturing theatrically, “Newt Scamander, meet the real Percival Graves,” she sighed, exhausted. “We finally found him.”

Newt swallowed as the implications fell heavily upon him.

Oh god, he had drugged _the real Director of Magical Security._

“Is he a… understanding sort of fellow?”

Tina snorted.

“I guess you’re going to find out.”

In his arms, Graves yawned cutely before burbling happily and nuzzling closer.

Merlin’s balls, what the hell was wrong with America? It was nonstop chaos. 


End file.
